Another Option
by RavageDarkness
Summary: Franklin and Taliana have a bit of a chat after making preparations for The Big Score


"So, I'm guessing crazy plans are part of the norm for people like you," Taliana said as she and Franklin stepped out of Los Santos Customs. At that, Franklin couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you believe this is one of our more sane plans?" Franklin replied as he walked up to his white Buffalo. He pulled out his keys and pressed the unlock button on his remote. He opened the door and got into the driver seat. He closed his doors as Taliana sat in the passenger side. Once she closed the door was closed, Franklin started up his car and drove into the street.

Franklin and Taliana were busy delivering the last Gauntlet for the sake of getting it modified for The Big Score. Michael wanted to send Eddie Toh and Karim Denz, but Eddie was busy doing some stuff with his kids, and Michael didn't trust Karim to boost a Gauntlet by himself without getting himself into trouble. Franklin was okay with going with Taliana. He didn't really have anything better to do at the time. Plus, he actually liked hanging out with Taliana. She was one of the few people he could hang with worrying about wanting to blow his brains out half the time.

"So, this is 'sane'?" Taliana said. "Now, I there for the FIB Heist. But what other jobs have you guys done?"

"Well, we stole a nuclear bomb once, and we busted someone out of The IAA building," Franklin said.

"The fuck?" Taliana turned her head towards him, just to see if he was serious. Franklin kept a straight face. "How did that happened?"

"That's what happened when you partners with people who got over 100 problems." He then scoffed. "Shit, like I don't got problems of my own."

"Do those problems have anything to do with that Tanisha chick?" Taliana asked as she looked out of the window. Franklin went quiet as his eyebrows furrowed up. He then raised an eyebrow at her.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I had a conversation with your boy Lamar," she replied. "He's a bit off his rocker, but he cares about you."

"He also has a big mouth!" As he said this, he made a sharp turn around the corner, completely with screeching tires. Taliana took noticed of the way he did – the way he controlled his vehicle while narrowly dodging a car that was in front of them. She couldn't help but crack a smile. "So, what did he say?"

"Basically, he said Tanisha's hooked up with this doctor who treats her like shit, and that she doesn't want get with you because of your criminal lifestyle." She looked out of the window. "Look, bro, I know it's not my place to say anything, but… why do you pine for her so much? There are plenty of girls out there."

"Tanisha and I go way back," Franklin explained as he came to a stop at a red light. "Plus, she was the only one who didn't think it was stupid when I said wanted to move out da hood." He then scoffed. "'Sides, every other woman I come across is either junky, ho, idiot, or some combination of all that." He watched as the cars went by. "I don't really have that many options."

"Well, that sucks," Taliana said. "You really would make a good catch for a lot of girls."

"Oh really?" Franklin said.

"I'm serious, Franky. So many people passed me by when I was basically dying in a ditch. But you… you saved my life. Not a lot of people would do that. Heck, I don't think anyone in your crew would do that. At least, not Trevor anyway."

"He'd probably do funny things with your dead body instead," Franklin replied. At that, Taliana chuckled as he continued to drive. Her chuckled died down as she thought about what she said about Franklin. Franklin was a unique one. He was smart and kept his head under pressure. Plus, he was very patient when he wanted and needed to. Patience was definitely needed when your main partners-in-crime was a man with family issues and… Trevor.

Plus, he knew his way around a vehicle, how to handle one and make it do whatever it wanted to. She recalled when when they had to ditch the cops after stealing one of the Gauntlets. It was like was like watching a knight take control of a dragon or some kind of mythical creature. She felt the usual adrenaline rush she'd get in those types of situations. But it was more like a rollercoaster – no matter tensed things got, she just knew that things were going to be okay.

Once again, they were stopped at a red light.

"Hey Franklin…" Tatiana started to say. The man turned his head towards her, eyebrow raised. "Here's one more option for you." With that said, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and looked forward, smile on her face. Franklin furrowed up his eyebrows in confusion. He then allowed a smirk to grace his face as he looked forward.


End file.
